


Game of Thrones a stolen sword

by nicthar



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicthar/pseuds/nicthar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kizan maduc was one of Valyria's best sword smiths and has been charged with the task of making a worthy sword for house Lannsister. during his transport to Westerous all of Valayria falls and the Targaryens want to make shur that word of what happened gets out to the public. on the run the last ones left who will find the stolen sword</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game of Thrones a stolen sword

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an amateur writer who is looking for criticism. This is one of a few fic's that I'm posting and hoping to get feedback on.

chapter1

I was there when it happened. Kizan Maduc 33 years old, sea green eyes, messy chestnut hair, small rounded strong body. When the gods punished my lands for the countless wars   
that Valyria endured over the years.

The gods devastated the capital. Our volcanos erupted with fury and my great land was split into islands.

Only the very few smugglers and sailors survived the gods furry and had wanted to spread the news.

We still sailed on towards Westerous with a few other sailors and my guards.

They were the three greatest knights in all of Valyria. Sir. bondaz, sir. vonvalgus, and sir. straster.

Me being one of the most famous smiths in Valyria I had the privilege of having such famous guards.

When we first left the docks the knights were in a rotten mood complaining about having to escort some plain old sword to a king.

I found it frustrating the sword I had made had been crafted of the best Valyrian steel engraved with wonderful markings and craftsmen ship made as strong and glorious as any weapon could hope to be.

I had spent the last five years of my life making this sword to refine it to excellency and these knights disregarded my efforts.

But I calmed myself down. After all these were the best swordsmen in Valyria. I had offen dreamed of joining them when I was young. After I learned that I couldn't fight to save my life I learned that I could contribute towards it. So I started to take up metal work.

Now on the tiny boat no one spoke a word. All of us caught up in the tragic events of the last hours.

\-------- a few days later--------

We pull up on the bank of Westerous at Lannisport. We get off and in the distance we see men from house Tarrgaryen were waiting for us.

" Stop where you are." said the captain.

" What is wrong." said sir. bondaz.

"we have orders to kill you men. House Tarrgaryen wishes to keep the Valyria incident quite."

"over my dead body!" said all three of the knights.

"Very well then. enjoy your gruesome deaths." said the captain.

As the battle starts I grab the sword and run past the guards into the por

Chapter2  
As I'm running through the port fear in my eyes. I can hear the guards coming behind me. I feel a sudden blast of wind as an arrow flys past my face sticking into the wall in front of me. I turn left into a local armor shop and out the door on the other end while pulling over a white suite of armor blocking the exit.

The shop exit takes me to a small ally. I keep running thinking about the knights I abandoned in my cowardly state. There's no time to think about that it's too late I just have to keep running.

I turn the corner looking back for my pursuers as I bump in a wall." Stupid idiot!" I think to myself as I can see the guards drawing forth.

I draw the sword I had taken so much care to make and as I stood up readied myself.

"Looks like you die here scum. But I shall make you an offer."

the captain steps forward presses his derk to my thorax.

"Let me take your sword to the Lannisters to receive your reward, and I shall make your death swift."

I look around at the crowd. All of there faces seam cold but in there eyes I can see fear.

As I'm about to make my reply a clocked figure parts through the crowd. what happens next was so extravagant and quick I could barley keep up with it.

The stranger draws two short swords from his belt. He turns to the captain and before he can say a word the stranger lobs off the arm that was gripping me seconds before. I run into the edge of the crowd. The second sword runs straight through the captain's gut his small intestine falling onto the ground as he lets out a blood curtailing scream. Before the other guards can react the stranger goes through the whole patrol of about 13 guards are left lying around slowly dieing from missing legs, organs one of them was being forced to swallow his own stomach acid as u could here him scream.

As the stranger walks up to me I'm about to thank him when I see him hit me with the hilt of the sword and I become unconscious.

Chapter3  
I slowly open my eyes.

I am lying in a bed with a cold rag draped around the back of my head where the stranger in the cloak hit me.

"Do not move to quickly or you will hurt yourself Kizan." Says the stranger as he approaches from the shadows.

"who are you and how do you know my name?!"

The stranger chuckles."come on Kizan, the first day of training as a warrior, remember what I first said to you that day."

My eyes widen in shock as I realize who the mysterious stranger is."Nicholas Gurdrage I should have known." My good friend. We had been friends since that day and he was the one that brought out the warrior in me.

" I thought I told you to call me Nic." He said as he removed his cloak to reveal a set of leather armor. His hair was golden blond, his eyes a pure ocean blue, while he was strong for his age of 27 he was a good two feet below an average man.

"Why did you knock me out and drag me here?"

" To answer your first question you would have been more of a burden if you were conscious. To answer your second question those bastards that want to hunt the last of us Valyrins to the end of the earth as you know."

"That still does not answer my question." I said.

"We wish to fight back, to make shur the world knows of the fall of Valyria. I'm going to complete your training."

Nic tosses me my sword and gives me a hard look.

"Come on, time you learned how to fight back."

Chapter4  
"Well time to get started." Nic said as we walked into the training grounds.

You could tell it was a training yard because of the design.

Around the edge of the circular training grounds were straw dummies with the Lannister crest on each of their silver chest plates. In the center was a giant ring with all sorts of weapons hung around the ring.

" Kizan hop in the ring."

"Who shall I be fighting first and how skilled is he?"

"Well Kizan that depends." Nic said throughing off his cape and drawing his own sword."How skilled do you think I am."

"But you are the teacher, I am clearly unmatched!" I exclaimed.

"That's the point, every day before we start training I am going to try and kill you to determine how to train you and to measure your progress."

"alright fine." I say getting into a poor fighting stance.

Nic gets ready.

He charges right at me.

I have no idea what to do I start to panic...I run.

I do not know how to block or anything.

Nic just chases me around until I get tiered and he hits me with the flat of the blade.

"Ow you bastard!"

"Come on I am quite sure that you can handle it." He said with a slight hint of sarcasm.

"Now that I know you have the fighting skills of my little sister we can start."

*Thinking* I am going to kill you!!!

Chapter5  
"Well Kizan it took a while longer then usual but you are now prepared for your journey." Nic said a smile spread across his face.

"What is the task?" I asked intreaged about what I would have to face.

"The Lannisters and Tarrgaryens are trying to cover up the fall of our great land but you will spread the news far and wide for all to hear."

I was shocked.

"But shouldn't one of your students preferably an experienced one take on such a dangerous task?"

"Yes which is why you are not going alone. He said as he gestured to a woman who looked around my age, she had short brown hair, with an average stature dressed in brown leather armor. My pupil Nambre shall accompany you."

"To make sure you don't trip and kill yourself." She said with a smirk.

"Thank you I'm not sure I can take on such a mission alone."

"Well then it is settled you both shall travel around the kingdom's and spread the word."

"well where should we start?" I ask Nambre.

"There is a town towards the north I suggest that we start there."

"Well let's get going."

Chapter6  
"My lord, I bring troubling news."

"I already know about Valyria Wilfred." I said in a board and exhausting tone.

I had spent all day trying to track down the dam fools who had lived through the endever.

"Yes my lord but the blacksmith set with the task of forging your legendary sword has escaped our grasp."

"Do I have to do everything myself."

"I am truly sorry sire I shall see to it that we put out a reward for his capture."

"That sounds suitable as long as I get to rip him apart myself."

"My lord I do not see a reason to execute all of survivors from Valyria."

"Silence! You have no say in the matter. Now leave me."

"Yes my lord." He said shaking.

Once he had left the room I pulled out the plans.

"Now that Valyria has been destroyed not one kingdom will surpass houses Tarrgaryen and Lannister."


End file.
